Avatar: Legend of the Four Dragons
by cakeboy202
Summary: A new avatar series lol DISCLAIMER: I hate to say it but I do not own the Avatar series :(
1. Chapter 1

Water, earth, fire, air.

In a time long, long ago, Avatar Aang kept balance of the elements by defeating the fire lord, therefore, ending the war. But our story takes place much farther back, six avatar cycles before Aang to be exact, in small earth village called Tabu.

Book 1 : Blue

Chapter 1 : The Flask

A comet fell from the sky and broke into four pieces. One was estimated to have fallen near an earth village.

15 years later

When Qi was only seven years old, everyone knew him, for he was the happiest, most honourable, most respectful, (and not bad as a chef either) villager. Even though he had these wonderful qualities, he longed to have a quality he does not possess. Earth bending.

He saw it every day. Farmers would earth bend their soil until it was flat, just for farming. He saw villagers bending their own stone houses. He saw the village artist perfect sculptures. All the men in his family had earthbending. He did not.

Then one day...

"Qi! Come down, Grandma sent presents!" hollered Qi's brother, Tagu.

Qi made no signs of hesitation as he rushed down the stairs. His grandmother may have been a crazy water bender, but she sure made the most amazing clay sculptures. Last time he got a flying bison, who Qi didn't previously know existed.

Tagu was already holding a life-like creature in his hands. A penguin. It's four arms look so real, as if he touched it, he can feel it's slippery skin.

He noticed an ornate box sitting on the table. On it's lid, was engraved a message:

For you my young dragon, you bring me hope.

Qi never knew why his grandmother called him Dragon. Maybe she forgot his name again (this wouldn't be the first time). He carefully opened the lid hoping for some extravagant animal to be found.

It was not an animal. It wasn't even made of clay.

Instead, it was bottle made of blue glass, shaped like a science beaker. There was a gold wrapped around the neck, around the sphere the neck was attached to, and it ended in the bottom of the bottle, in a circle, so it could support the bottle while it was standing. Sitting in the round neck of the bottle was a silver moon, attached to a cylinder to block the water.

He recognized immediately. It was a flask. A water bending flask.

He did not know of the adventure this flask would bring him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dragon Lake.

A year has passed since Qi received the flask. He found no use for it, for he could not remove the blocker. His mother made him a leather belt, so he didn't have to carry it in his hands all the time.

His lack of earth bending gained him some enemies. The other children were jealous of his fame, and earth bended at him at every chance. He always came home dirty and covered with sand. His best friend, Buko, was also an earth bender. He was quite good, for Qi shot him a look of envy every time he levitated a rock. Buko learned not to earthbend around Qi.

One day, the bully leader, Tai, was especially angry at Qi after he sent everyone a sugar dumpling that morning.

"Come back here, you coward!" bellowed Tai as he and his possy chased Qi down.

"What do you want with me!" though Qi knew the answer.

"We're gonna teach you a lesson!" and with that, Tai closed his hand into a fist, causing a rock to pop up right under Qi. He stumbled and tripped, right into the bushes, rolling down a hill hidden by shrubs and trees. He could hear laughter behind him as he rolled farther away from them.

He rolled for quite a while.

He stopped rolling. He looked up. A giant stone gate was blocking his way. On the gate were tubes shaped like wavy lines with three swirls on top, like a wave. A water gate. "What's a water gate doing here?" He thought.

Then he realized three trumpet shaped openings were at the beginning of each wavy line, and at the end of each swirl was a sphere. This was not a normal water gate. It was a water bending gate.

For the next few days, Qi tried to fill the water gate with water. It succeeded. When all three spheres were filled, they disappeared in a hole in the wall. After a few moments, the stone gate slowly slid open, revealing a large lake with water.

Pure water.


End file.
